Woow
by SiriusxBellatrix
Summary: casey and derek are enaged but no one knows about it yet.
1. idk

I don't own any Derek or Casey they aren't my characters

"Derek! what are you doing?" asked Casey. Derek just ignored her question and walked closer to where she was laying down on her bed. Casey sat up a bit and stared at Derek. As he came closer she noticed he had nothing on except his shorts from earlier today. She couldn't help but check out his chest and rock hard abs from hockey.

Derek saw that she wasn't looking at his face but at his six pack. He couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips. He just hopped she would like what was coming next.

Casey saw the smirk and immediately turned her head away when she felt her checks turn red. Finally Derek reached Casey's bed. He put his hand on either side of her hips.

'What's he doing!?!' Casey turned her head even farther away from Derek. "Look at me." Derek wasn't mad that she turned her head he knew she would be a bit freaked out but it still hurt. Casey turned her head towards his like he demanded.

Derek leaned forward a little bit more so they where only centimeters away from each others face. He looked at her asking permission to kiss her only this Derek Venturie he never asks for permission but this time was different. When he saw what he wanted he couldn't help but smile. He leaned in and kissed her lips hared.

she couldn't stop her mined from thinking about all the questions. But when she felt him push her back on the bed and felt his tongue on hers she stopped caring about tomorrow and started kissing back.

Derek pulled back some when she started to respond to him. He moved his hand from beside her hips to the hem of her shirt and slowly raised it up. He could feel her shiver when he moved his hands over her stomach. He broke the kiss when his fingers reached her breast under her tank top. She stared up at him and was getting frustrated with him for teasing her so she took his hand and started moving it for him she couldn't help but moan with the way he was looking at her.

Derek looked down and saw her moving HIS hand over HER breast it was the sexiest thing he ever saw the only thing that could top this would be her fingering herself for him. Finally he snapped out of his daze and took his hand away from hers and tore off her shirt and started to kiss down her jaw to her perfect breasts he sucked on each of them for awhile then went to kiss lower. As he got to her shorts he could her Casey moaning his name quietly. He stopped kissing her and stared up at her face waiting for her to look at him.

"You can moan as loud as you want Casey no ones home they all left after you went upstairs to bed…besides I think I would love to her you moan my name it would be a nice change from screaming it like you normally do." when he saw Casey start to get mad he put his hands on the him of her shorts and pulled them off. When he looked back down he was a little shocked to see she didn't have any underwear on then he grinned and looked up at Casey "why you little minx."

With that Derek kissed Casey hared on the lips before moving back to where he wanted to be. He saw how wet she was and couldn't help but think 'all this juice for me' he bent down and started sucking on her clit while pumping one of his fingers in and out of her slowly. He could her Casey moaning his name loudly now and stopped what he was doing. He pulled his fingers away from her and moved his tongue to where his fingers had been. He moved it in and out of her for a while till he felt her climax around his tongue. He drank as much of her juices as he could then crawled back up to where she was and kissed all around her face then her lips. "Please Derek…I need you in me." Casey whined when she felt him hard on her stomach she took off his shorts and boxers. And started rubbing herself against him.

Derek couldn't take much more of her doing that so he grabbed her hips and slammed into her pussy as hard as he could. He knew it hurt her a little but he also knew that she wants it like that. Casey groaned at the pain and pleasure of having him inside her. Derek started to move in and out of her but this time not as hared as earlier. He kept moving in and out of her getting faster minute by minute. He didn't stop when he felt her climax on him only when he came a half a minute later.

Derek stuck his head down between her neck and shoulder so he could catch his breath. Casey wasn't doing any better than Derek she could hardly breathe. When they calmed down enough Derek moved to her side and pulled her to him they laid therefore a while till they heared the car pull up. Then Derek got up and grabbed his cloths and put them on but before he left he reached over to the necklace around Casey's neck traced it down to the engagement ring on it. When he toched he couldn't help but smile.

Casey looked down at the ring he was playing with and took his hand in hers and moved it up to her mouth and kissed it. "I love you Derek." "I love you to case I just wish I could tell everyone now and not latter that we're getting married." Casey took some pitty on him and reached up and gave him a quick kiss. " soon ok we can tell them but know you have to get out of my room so I can put on my cloths and so no one comes in here and finds you in here with me." Derek sighed but left the room but before he closed the door casey stopped him by telling him "later tonight at 11 your room kay."


	2. nice

Sorry I took so long to update. And think you for your reviews and patience. Now on with the story. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Derek walked down the stairs to see what the rest of the family was doing. And to try to keep himself busy till tonight. When he got downstairs he noticed two things : one Edwin was in his chair and two Nora and George where no where in sight. Being Derek he didn't really worry about the second but more the first. Derek walked behind his chair where Edwin was and not so gently pushed the chair up so that Edwin fell out of the chair. Derek couldn't help but laugh as he flopped down on his chair.

Edwin looked up with somewhat of a scowl on his face but quickly got rid of it when Derek gave him a look. Edwin got up off the floor and sat down on the couch.

"A Edwin where's Nora and dad at?" Derek asked

"uhm…they left to go somewhere I don't know where but they left you and Casey this note." With that Edwin pulled a note out from his pocket and handed it to Derek. Derek took the note and started reading it.

_Dear kids me and George are going to go visit your aunt for a little while we will be back soon. Would you please watch the kids till then. Make sure they take a bath and are in bed at the right time. _

_P.s. don't fight _

_Love Nora._

Derek read the note two more times to make sure he had read it right. They had left him and Casey in charge of taking care of Edwin, Lizzie, and Martie. Derek got up and decided that it was time to go

tell Casey there job for the night.

Derek got to Casey's door and lifted his hand to knock but before his hand made contact with the door he stopped and let his hand drop to his side. Since when does The Derek Venturi knock on doors especially his fiancé door. With that thought Derek grabbed the handle and opened the door. When he opened the door he thought that he would see Casey on her bed resting. But instead he found an empty room Derek closed the door and tried to think of all the places Casey might be. First he went to the bathroom. He knocked and no one answered so he opened the door no one was in the bathroom. Then he thought maybe she's with Lizzie. So he walked around and found Lizzie with Edwin watching T.V. and no Casey. He walked into the kitchen to see if she was getting a snack. She wasn't there either. He walked back into the living room then upstairs to see if she was with martie. When he opened martie's door all he found was the little girl playing some tea party with her stuffed animals. Derek gave a sigh of defeat and started walking towards his room he went in and dropped on the bed. When he dropped landed on something and it said ow from the fall.

Derek lifted up enough so he could see what he fell on. He pulled the covers from whoever it was and saw Casey staring at him angrily. First thought was damn she's hot in my bed second she's mad wonder if its cause I fell on her.

"Derek don't you ever look at where your going to sit before you flop down like a ogre."

Yeah definitely me falling on her.

"Well sorry princess but most people don't look when they fall on THEIR beds."

"Well next time look." Derek decided to let that comment go because he knew if he kept going then she would just tell him that no one will be in his bed with or with out him knowing and he didn't feel the need to risk it. So he decided to go to some safe ground and asked. "Why are you in here anyways?" Casey was a bit mad at the comment but let it roll of thinking it was a fare question. "Because I wanted to surprise you when you came to bed but I guess that didn't work out to well." Derek snickered a little before he gained control of himself and leaned down and gave Casey a kiss on the lips before getting back up and bringing her with him. He sat her down on the floor. "You know I was looking for you a second ago." "Well you found me so what did you want?" "To tell you that dad and Nora are at one of our aunts house visiting and won't be back till late tonight, which means where in charge of the little ones." "Well I guess we better get started you take care of martie's bath and I'll make sure that Edwin and Lizzie have their homework done."

With that Casey left Derek to go see Ed and Lizzie. Derek stood there for awhile then decided he couldn't give smarty a bath standing her. He went and got smarty and proceeded to give her a bath. When he was done the floor was socked so after he got martie tucked in bed he grabbed towels and a mop to clean up the mess. When he was completely done he went down stairs and saw that his parents where here and talking with Casey about how everything went before leaving to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

thax 4 the reviews im sorry it took so long to update but i had a lot of finals i had to studie 4 again im sorry so on with the story. :)

Derek was in bed for an hour before he looked over at his clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock. He got up and went out of his room and walked across the hall to Casey's room. Derek opened the door with practiced ease and slid in with out making a noise. He closed the door and started looking for his prize which happened to be bent over looking in the closet. Derek walked up behind her, carefully to not make a sound, and put his hands around her waist and pulled her lower half against his. Casey gasped in surprise when Derek put his arms around her, but, she moaned when she felt his penis harden through his sleeping pants.

"Hey babe did you forget about me already? And I was only gone for an hour." Derek said with a grin before he started to kiss the side of her neck.

"No. I was just ….putting some shoes away…umm." Casey stopped talking when Derek found the spot on her neck that drives her wild.

Derek kept sucking and biting on her neck. He moved on hand slowly inside her sleeping pants. He started felling around for the waist of her panties only to find none. Derek pulled back from Casey's neck a little surprised. Casey turned her head to Derek's with a grin that could match his.

"Something wrong Derek?" Casey asked innocently well as innocently as you can when you have someone's hand down your pants.

"Nope just surprised that's all." "See you're not the only one..." Casey couldn't finish her sentience because Derek had moved his hand down to her clit and started rubbing it and moved two other fingers down to her hole and moved them in and out in time with his thumb that was rubbing her clit. Casey bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning Derek moved his fingers faster. Casey was getting close when Derek added another finger. With that extra finger in her Casey couldn't hold on she came hard on Derek's hand. Derek pulled his hand out of Casey and brought it up so both of them could see his cum covered fingers. Casey was still catching her breath when Derek stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean.

"Mmm… you taste great case." Derek said with a grin.

Derek moved his hand and grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up. Derek moved his hands to her breast and started rubbing them. Casey let out little moans when Derek started nibbling on her neck and sucking. Derek and Casey where so caught up in what they were doing that neither of them noticed that the door opened and that Marti was standing there watching them.

"Derek what are you doing to Casey?" asked Marti

Derek was so startled by Marti's voice that he froze in what he was doing. He turned his head towards the door where Marti was standing. "Nothing Marti just bothering casey." Said Derek trying hard not to laugh at what he just said. When Casey heard what Derek said she moved a hand down to his softening dick and rubbed it till it got semi hard and made Derek gasp.

"What's wrong Derek?" Marti asked walking a little closer.

"N-n-nothing Marti just cold. What did you want any way?" Derek trying his best not to fuck Casey in front of Marti just gritted his teeth and squeezed her breast hard.

This time it was Casey who gasped but luckily Marti didn't hear it.

"Oh yeah I came to ask Casey if she could fix my makeup tomorrow. So can you case?" Marti asked with a cute little pout.

"Sure thing Marti, is that all?" she asked trying to hurry Marti out the door.

"Umm yeah night Casey night Derek." Marti said while running out the door.

Casey went over to the door and closed and locked it. Derek came up in front of her and pinned her to the door while nibbling at her neck.

"That was very naughty of you case." Derek said before biting down really hard on her neck.

"Yeah like you were any better." Casey said while moving her mouth against his neck. Derek growled picked Casey up, threw her on her bed and climbed on top.

"I wonder how wet you are now hmm let's find out." Derek said while his hands slid her pants down and threw them across the room. Derek moved his hands to her thighs and spread them apart. Derek couldn't help but smirk at how wet she was and the angry blush on her face. "Shish case you're ten times wetter than you were when you came. Maybe I should have someone walk in on us." Derek laughed at the face she made.

"Derek Ventuire if you ever do that I will kick your ass till you can't sit down in your chair." Casey said in a huff while crossing her arms in front of her chest. Derek just rolled his eyes before he smiled and leaned in so his mouth was right next to her ear, "No you won't you like my ass to much to do that." Before Casey could say anything Derek kissed her hared on the lips. Casey's hands started to roam derek's back then went to his abs and down to the waist of his pants. She pushed them down to his knees and let him kick them the rest of the way off. Once they were off Derek moved to her center and pushed in the head of his member then stopped. Casey tried to move her hips to take more of him in but he just grabbed her hips and held them in place.

"Derek…please." Casey begged. Derek grinned and asked, "Please what case? Tell me what you want." Derek moved another inch in her.

"Derek please…I want you…in me…please." Casey panted. "Of course Case all you had to do was say so.

With that Derek moved completely in her than out and back in he repeated this slowly until Casey begged for him to go faster. Derek could tell Casey was getting closer to her orgasm so he moved his hand down between them and rubbed her clit in time with his thrust. Before Casey came Derek bent down and kissed Casey. A couple more thrusts and Derek cumed inside of Casey.

They laid there trying to catch their breath but neither having any luck. Derek pulled out of her and laid down beside Casey and pulled her closer to him. He drew invisible shapes all over her arm and back. Casey just scooted as close to him as possible and sighed.

"Derek?" "Hmm" "How are we going to tell your dad and my mom about us? I mean if we tell them the wrong way than they might disown us." Derek laughed at her while Casey swatted at his chest. "I'm serious Derek it's not funny."

"Ok how about this we I tell my dad and you tell your mom than we both tell the others all after graduation." "That's… actually not that bad. Good idea Derek I knew there was a reason I loved you." "You mean besides my great looks and sparkling personality." "Shut up you'll ruin my moment of awing over you." Neither of them could hold it in any longer and started laughing at each other. Derek turned his head to the side to see what time it was. It was 11:45 Derek got up out of bed and walked over to ware his pants where kicked to and pulled them on. He turned back to Casey to see her staring at him. He walked over and bent down to give her a kiss good night. "Night baby I'll see you in the morning." Derek turned to leave when Casey caught him in a hug and whispered, "Night to you too. I love you." "Love you to." He kissed her check and her lips lightly before walking out the door and going to his bed.

Casey laid back down and tried to go to sleep but it took awhile for her because without Derek next to her she felt colder and like the bed was huge.


	4. a little talk No lemon

Ok thanks for all the reviews im going to try to add another chapter today probably the last chapter and i know its taken me forever to update but i kind of lost intrest in it till now and thank you so much you guys for telling me to update cause if you hadn't than i probably would've taken longer or completely forgotten about it.

Derek woke up to the loud noise of someone knocking on his door. Derek looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was 5:48am.

"GO AWAY! It's to early to get up."

Derek rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. And tried to go back to sleep but found it hard to do when the knocking continued a little louder. Derek became very aggravated at the person at the door and got up out of bed and walked to the door and pulled the door open with enough force to tare it off of its hinges. Derek looked down at his little brother Edwin who looked like he was 10sec from peeing his paints.

"Well what is it Ed?" Derek asked a bit harsher than he wanted to.

"I…uh…umm…"

"Spit it out Ed. You woke me up earlier than what I need or wanted to be up so you might as well ask your question."

"O…Ok then I just have this problem and I need help."

Derek took on a thoughtful look, which is hard to do in the early morning, before Derek took a step back into his room and turned on the light. While Edwin stood at the doorway wondering if this is just some kind of trap and this is going to be his last few minutes of living or if Derek was so tired that he was actually going to listen to him. Before Edwin came up with anymore reasons as to why Derek was going to help Derek impatiently asked," Come on Ed before I die of sleep deprivation."

Edwin quickly walked in and took his normal spot on the bed when he needed to talk about something important to Derek. Derek walked over to his computer desk and leaned against it.

"Ok Edwin what kind of problem are you having exactly? Is it a girl problem or a bully? Come on man I can't read minds."

"It's a girl problem kind of. See I've been having this dream about a girl …"

"Say no more Edwin, please, I think I know what your problem is. Your having wet dreams and want to know how to stop them right?" Derek asked with a hint of amusement in the end if his sentence.

Edwin looked down embarrassed to face his big brother and just nodded then looked up hopefully at Derek. Derek let out a sigh before he started talking.

"Ok Ed I have to tell you the truth there really is no cure for wet dreams. When I first started getting them I tried everything I could think of. But nothing really worked except for thinking of grandma and her dogs when they started. I hope that helps some."

Edwin grimaced at the mention off his grandmother and her dogs and unconsciously wiped his right cheek. Edwin got up and started walking out of the room when he heard Derek ask, "So who is the lucky girl that plagues my sweet little innocent Edwin's dreams?"

"If I tell you, you promise not to get mad or yell or anything?"

"Sure Ed whatever yo say just tell me already I'm dieing of anticipation here."

"Ok but remember I am in no why in charge of what I dream and …"

"alright already Edwin just spit it out."

"Fine but you can't say I didn't worn you. Their about Casey" Edwin closed his eyes and held his breath while waiting for Derek to grab him and beat the living crap out of him. Edwin waited and waited but nothing came. So he looked at Derek to see what he was doing. When he did he saw Derek looking like he was going to blow a top his face was red and his lips seemed to be pulled into his mouth. Then it happened Derek busted out laughing. He laughed so much that he fell to his knees on the carpet. Finally after six minutes of laughing Derek regained his composure and got back up on his feet.

"It wasn't that funny Derek you could have stopped after the first three minuets." said Edwin sounding upset, embarrassed, and surprised at the way Derek was acting.

"O but it was Edwin I mean Casey. I would have thought that you would have picked Lizzie or maybe Emily. But Casey I would have never have guessed."

"It's not that hard to believe I mean you like her like that." Edwin closed his mouth and started walking backwards after he realized what he said. Derek lost his smile and grabbed Edwin's sleeping shirt and pulled him closer so he looked very intimidating.

"Now Ed why would you think such a thing like that?"

"Because it's true …I…I…I heard you moaning her name when … when you were in the bathroom."

Derek thought about what Edwin had said before letting go of him and pushing him towards the door. Edwin was about to leave and go back to his room when he turned and asked, "Do you really like Casey ?"

Derek looked at Edwin for a second trying to figure out weather to tell him or not.

"Edwin if I tell you something will you promise not to say anything to anybody?"

"Yeah sure Derek, I won't tell."

Derek took a big breath before he started talking.

"Alright Ed me and Casey are engaged and we are going to tell the family after graduation."

Edwin looked shocked at what he heard before he could snap out of it though Derek started talking some more while pushing him out the door.

"Feew Edwin that was a great talk maybe we can do it again sometime. Well see you later and goodnight or in this case good morning."

Before Edwin could say anything the door was shut in his face. But he still wanted to tell Derek what he thought about this so he decided to go ahead and say it and hope that he heard. "Congratulations Derek that's great and don't worry I won't tell till after graduation today." With that he left and went back in his room and wait for everyone else to get up.


	5. shower

ok i worked on this chapter all of today and i know its probably not the best but i hope you guys like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek decided to get up since he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He grabbed his cloths and towel and went to the bathroom. He turned on the water and got in to take his shower. Halfway through with his shower he heard the door open and close he was going to yell at whoever came in when he heard a familiar voice humming a old lullaby. He smiled at the thought of Casey in the morning all mused with her hair poking every way it could to get away from the ponytail she had it in and the way she would look in her sleeping paints and tank top.

Derek couldn't take just thinking about her. So he stuck his head out and watched Casey take off her cloths before she got in the shower. When Casey was about to take her paints off she stopped. Derek forgot himself and groaned in disappointment. Then Casey's head snapped up to look at him and smiled seductively before she took off her paints slowly and walked over to the shower and got in.

"What are you doing up so early Derek? Normally I'm in here myself for awhile before you join me." Casey said smiling before she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Well I had a little visitor this morning and couldn't go back to sleep." Derek said while wrapping his hands around her hips and resting them on her butt.

"A visitor, what kind of visitor? If you don't mind me asking." She said while moving closer to him so she could feel more of him.

"Edwin apparently he's been having some wet dreams." Derek said still amused at what he learned about his brother's dreams.

Casey tried to hold back a laugh at the thought of little Edwin having wet dreams, but failed miserably as she couldn't keep from letting it out. _I wonder who there about maybe Lizzy._

"You know Casey wet dreams aren't that funny. Their embarrassing especially when you're covered in your own cum in the middle of the night or morning." Said Derek acting hurt for full affect of his words.

"aww I'm sorry baby but I couldn't help it. So did you find out who the mystery girl is that makes Edwin lose himself while sleeping?"

"Actually yeah I did and she's not a girl." Derek said trying to play this up for all its worth.

"What do you mean she's not a girl?" Casey asked getting frustrated.

"Well think Casey it's not that hard. All it means is she's a woman not a girl."

"Ok smart guy can you tell me who it is?"

Derek didn't answer instead he moved his hands further down her butt to her thighs, then moved his hands to spread her thighs just a little so he could move his hand in between them. After he got that accomplished he moved his hands up and down slowly. He kept doing this until he heard Casey's breathing become quicker. He bent his head down and started to nibble on her neck and occasionally suck on it but not enough to make a mark on her neck. Derek lifted his head up so his mouth was by her ear.

"You"

You was all Derek had said before he moved his hand up to her pussy and stuck two fingers in her and started moving them in and out faster and faster. Casey didn't know what to do nor could she think of anything with Derek's fingers moving so fast, the way his breath was hitting her neck and how good his body felt pressed up against her so she could feel his muscles and his hardening penis.

"It was surprising at first than I thought it was down right funny that a little boy like him could even imagine having a beautiful woman like you. I mean I'm even surprised that you choose me out of all the guys that you could've had."

Derek added another finger and rubbed her clit with another finger. She was so close to cumming he could feel it.

"But than after he left I started to think about all the different things he does to you in his dreams. And it got me to think how much I want to be able to claim you as mine and more than just a dream that I jerk off to in the shower… he told me that he heard me moaning your name in the bathroom."

Casey was starting to see spots she was so close to cumming but she just needed one more push and she'd be gone.

"Which reminds me do you know how many times I've jerked off thinking of you? How many times I've imagined that your hands where touching me instead of mine? And how I imagined you liking up all my cum?"

When Casey heard this and imagined him jerking himself off and moaning her name she went over the edge and moved faster against his hand. She bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming out her joy. Derek pulled his fingers out slowly and licked them clean while letting Casey rest against him for awhile before he did anything else.

Casey moved her hand to Derek's penis and started to rub it imaging how he would look doing this himself that thought made her want him inside her. Derek let her jerk him off for a couple more seconds, and then he grabbed her hands and moved her arms behind his neck forcing her to come closer to him. He moved his hands to her butt and pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall and moved his head down to her right nipple and started sucking while teasing her with his penis rubbing it over her clit and her hole.

When Casey thought she was going to die if he didn't fuck her soon Derek thrusted in her. He moved slowly at first but picked up his pace when Casey started moving with him. They went on like that for ten more minutes before they both reached their pecks. When they where done Derek noticed that the water had started to get cold. So him and Casey quickly got cleaned off and got out of the shower.

"What else did Edwin say?" Casey asked while wrapping her towel around her.

Derek turned to her while wrapping his own towel around his waist.

"Nothing really but I did kind of told him about us."

"WHAT! Derek I thought you said after graduation. Know what if he tells are parents their going to get mad that is not how I want them to find out." Casey started to freak out. Derek came over and wrapped his hands around her loosely.

"Casey Casey Casey, Don't worry Edwin already told me congratulations I told him we're going to tell everyone else after graduation. So calm down and take a couple of deep breaths an d give me a kiss."

Casey calmed down and took a deep breath like Derek told her to.

"Ok good but I still haven't got my kiss yet." Said Derek playfully.

"Yeah well I guess you're going to have to keep on waiting cause your not getting one for that little stunt you pulled." Casey said with a pout and her arms crossed in front of her.

Derek let out a dramatic sigh and moved his hands down to just above her butt and pulled her closer than bent down to give her a kiss but she pulled back at the last second. Derek scowled down at her while Casey tried not to laugh. Then Derek got a mischievous look and swatted her in the butt. This surprised Casey so much that she dropped her guard and let Derek kiss her.

Derek broke the kiss after he heard someone walking around outside the bathroom.

"I guess we better get going." Said Derek while picking up their dirty cloths. He gave Casey hers and opened the door to make sure no one was in the hall. When he saw all was clear they left and went to their rooms to change.


	6. graduation

Casey and Derek quickly got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. When they reached the kitchen they noticed they were the first people downstairs. Casey went over to the cabinets and grabbed a pancake mix. Derek just went to his usual seat and watched Casey move around the kitchen grabbing a bowl and some utensils to mix the batter. She was reaching for a skillet when she stooped and turned to look at Derek just sitting and watching her do all the work of making breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked while getting closer to where Derek was seated.

"Umm…nothing why?" Derek answered a little confused as to why she would ask.

"Well I'd think that you would like to help with making the breakfast considering you have so much energy this morning."

Derek couldn't help but give a smirk at the way Casey said the last part of the sentence while giving him a purposeful look.

"Casey, Casey, Casey all my energy is split into 4 categories. The first is sex with my steaming hot girl (wink), second hockey, third anything Marty has me do, and finally the fourth thing is for anyone that piss me off or the occasional beating for Edwin." Derek leaned back and put his hands behind his head thinking he had won the argument.

"You forgot one Derek." Said Casey with a to sweat of a voice.

"Really what's that because I'm sure I listed all four. Yep I'm sure I listed them all." Said Derek while counting them off on his fingers.

"Oh but Derek your forgetting the most important one of all. It's the one where you make up all this bull so you can avoid work of any kind." At the end of her little statement Casey had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

"Your right Casey how could I have forgotten that one. Well thanks for reminding me."

Derek leaned back in his seat the way he was before acting as though Casey never even started talking to him. Casey gave a sigh and went back to what she was doing. she grabbed the mix and put it in the bowl and went and grabbed the rest of the ingredients out of the fridge and started mixing it all together. Casey put all the pancakes on a plate in the middle of the table for everyone to grab some when they seat down. Of course Derek didn't feel like waiting for everyone so he grabbed a couple of pancakes then went to grab the syrup but it was taken before he reached it. Derek looked at his hand that was empty then up to the offending person who has taken the syrup hostage.

"Casey can I please have the syrup." said Derek while looking at the sweat sugariness in her hand.

"Unn uhh you have to wait till after I make my plate before you eat. The cooks always gets first pick." Casey said while smiling.

"You are truly cruel Casey." Derek said while watching her grab a plate and a fork as slowly as possible.

"Well you should have helped me make them." Casey started to pour some syrup on her pancakes as slow as possible.

Derek was getting tired of waiting for the syrup and started to eat some of his pancakes. they didn't taste the same so Derek stopped eating than went over to Casey grabbed the syrup from her hand and started back to his seat but before he made it even two feet away he was stopped at Casey grabbing hold of the syrup.

"I wasn't done just yet." Casey said while tugging at the bottle some.

"Sigh your right Casey where are my manners." With that Derek pointed the bottle towards her than squeezed the bottle. The syrup got on Casey's neck and on her chest. Suddenly Derek let go of the bottle he moved his head down to Casey's neck and started to lick up the syrup.

"Mmmh this is way better than pancakes Casey."

"Uhh huh"

After Derek got all the syrup off of her neck he moved down to her cleavage. He got all the syrup that he could before pulling up to look at a very dazed Casey. Derek smirked and gave Casey a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing the bottle of syrup and going back to his seat and started eating while staring at Casey who still hasn't moved from where she was standing. After a minute Casey finally moved back to her seat and started eating. After Derek and Casey had almost finished their food everyone else started coming in and grabbing them something to eat.

"This is delicious did you make them Casey?"

"Yeah Derek and I woke up early so we came down and I made some pancakes."

"ohh before I forget what time should we be at the gym for the graduation?" asked Nora while looking between the two oldest.

"Uhm around 9:00 should do good don't you think Derek?" asked Casey looking up over at Derek who was completely spaced out of the conversation. That is until Casey kicked him in his shin.

"Oww what!?!"

"My mom was just asking what time they should come to the graduation."

"Whatever you said I'm sure was fine." Derek said while rubbing his shin.

After everyone ate they all went their separate ways. Till 8:30 Derek and Casey had to leave for the ceremony. Everyone else didn't show up to the school till around 9 like Casey said. The ceremony didn't start until 10 so everyone just sat and hung out with friends until the speaker started his speech and then they called them up one by one. Casey was the valid Victorian so she had to give a speech. After giving the speech they all went home. And got ready for the party they where going to have.

Casey and Derek where hanging out with Emily and Sam.

"So are you guys going to tell anyone?" asked Emily

"Tell anyone what exactly Em?"

"About you guys hooking up." Emily said as though it was the simplest thing ever.

"Umm well we were planning on telling everyone tonight. But first how did you guys find out?" Derek asked while looking between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Well its kind of easy your always talking about Casey and not in your normal way either." Said Sam while taking a drink from his cup.

"Yeah and Casey you keep staring off into nothing when I mention Derek's name." Emily said with a smile and a wink.

"Well we better tell everyone Case before they all leave."

"Yeah ok."

"Hay people our star hockey player and valid Victorian have an announcement to make so listen up." Sam said standing on the table; helping Derek and Casey up on the table while he got down.

"Ok first I want to say I'm glade that high schools over (cheers) and second me and Casey have been dating for two years and are getting married."

After Derek said that everyone got all quite for half a second before the whole house erupted in applause. Derek and Casey got off the table the people around them all congratulated them. Then George and Nora came up to them.

"So you to have been going out and are getting married and all with out telling us."

Derek and Casey weren't for sure if that was a statement or a question. So they just nodded their heads.

"Yeah we would have told you earlier but we were afraid you would freak and tell us we can't be together. I'm sorry if we upset you guys but we're getting married." Casey said while holding Derek's hand and looking at their parents.

"sigh well your old enough to make your own decisions and I always thought you guys would end up some way but just promise me that if anything goes wrong that you will still come to all the family things. Ok?" said Nora with George nodding his head in agreement.

Derek and Casey looked at each other for a second and turned back to their parents. "No problem."

Ok this chapter isn't all that great and I am sorry cause I really tried to think of something for this chapter but this is all I could come up with.


End file.
